Deserter
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Contiene spoilers de la serie. Yashamaru no muere aquella noche. ¿Cómo cambiará este hecho su final en esta historia? Yashamaru


Disclaimer: Basilisk no me perenece, si fuese mío les aseguro que ni Yashamaru, ni Hotarubi hubiesen muerto, hubiesen terminado tal como relato en mi fic.

**Deserter**

Vio brillar una mariposa sobre él. Intentó alargar su mano para alcanzarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Su vista se nubló, el dolor desapareció por completo. Pensó en Hotarubi, no quería perderla, no quería abandonarla, no quería morir, no así, no en ese instante, no solo. Sus ojos se cerraron, sumiéndose por completo a la oscuridad.-

Hotarubi...-. susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-------------------------

Una mariposa llegó volando, no había noticias de él. Miró al horizonte esperando ver una respuesta. De repente, en cuanto aquella mariposa rozó sus dedos, apareció la imagen de Yashamaru sonriéndole. Con suavidad le cogió la mano y le atrajo hacia sí mismo. No pudo evitar curvar ligeramente los labios ante aquello. Y, tal como vino, se fue. Desapareció de su vista. Cayó de rodillas sobre el fango y se abrazó a si misma, buscando un consuelo que no encontraba entre sus propios brazos.- Yashamaru... dono-. susurró intentando contener las lágrimas.Y, aunque algo en su corazón le dijo que él ya no volvería a su lado, ella esperó, haciendo guardia esperando ver su silueta aparecer de entre los árboles. Ignorando aquel sentimiento de vacío que oprimía su corazón cruelmente. Y a cada segundo se repetía a sí misma una misma letanía, que decía que Yashamaru era fuerte, que no podía morir, le había dicho que volvería y él siempre cumplía lo que decía. De repente vio una silueta, aquel hombre llevaba sus mismas ropas, sin embargo su pelo era diferente, estaba corto. Atacó. Entonces vio su rostro, era él, había vuelto. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, que le esperaban abiertos. Sin embargo, algo era distinto, no había esa calidez en su mirada, pero no le dio importancia.

- Estaba terriblemente... terriblemente preocupada-. susurró acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

Hablaron tranquilamente, y la castaña le informó de la muerte de Shougen que ella había llevado a cabo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. De repente su serpiente albina, atacó sin previo aviso y, por primera vez, ella la lanzó a lo lejos, indignada por esa acción. Yashamaru se quejó. Rápidamente cogió su mano y con ternura succionó el veneno de la herida. El muchacho le miró algo nervioso. Hotarubi le devolvió una mirada inocente y preocupada.

-------------------------

Pronto llegaron a la sala donde habían encerrado a la chica capturada. Okoi, que así se llamaba, estaba agonizando en el suelo, había matado a uno de los suyos y había atacado a dos más. Yashamaru se había acercado a ella y sentado a su lado. Fue un comportamiento extraño, que pudo achacar al mordisco de la serpiente. Con disimulo tocó la mano de la chica tirada en el suelo, y la castaña no se percató del roce de sus manos, estaba más entretenida mirando a Nenki de manera amenazante por la gracia recién hecha.

-------------------------

Ahogó el grito que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios en cuanto vio como el rostro de su Yashamaru se transformaba en otro muy distinto. Se quedó helada al ver que había sido cruelmente engañada por un joven perteneciente al clan de Kouga. Sabía que era una guerra, que era normal intentar ser engañada por el enemigo, pero él había jugado con sus sentimientos. Era imperdonable para ella que hubiese adoptado esa forma.Le vio partir sin poder hacer nada, sin poder atacarle y vengar así la memoria de su amado. Y se alegró de haber matado a sus camaradas, de que Nenki hubiese acabado con la vida de esa chica, Okoi, que le había dado la impresión de que era muy importante para él. Le odió con todas sus fuerzas y se juró a sí misma que acabaría con él y con quien hubiese matado a Yashamaru.

------------------------

Había salido junto con algunos otros a hacer una ronda, querían ver qué tan lejos se habían ido y de paso intentar encontrar algo sospechoso. De repente vio un cuerpo desnudo bocabajo tirado sobre el barro entre los árboles. Su cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente hasta él. Su pelo era corto, igual que el del impostor, pero era él, no había duda de ello. Corrió sin detenerse hasta estar a su lado, le giró la cabeza con suma delicadeza y le observó. Estaba frío, gritó de dolor. Sus compañeros llegaron pronto y le quitaron el cuerpo de su amado de sus brazos. Entonces Tenzen le informó de algo que calmó su corazón violentamente.

- No está muerto-. informó con un deje de alivio-. Rápido, aún podemos salvarle la vida.

Todos se movieron rápidamente para poder curarle lo antes posible.

-------------------------

Dolía, estar muerto era doloroso, fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto fue capaz de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, el cielo no era tan hermoso como siempre había creído, no había belleza ni pureza en aquel techo de madera algo mohosa. De repente el apareció ante sí el rostro de Hotarubi, aquello lo cambiaba todo.

- Hermoso...-. susurró rectificando con una cálida sonrisa-. El cielo es hermoso...

Ella comenzó a llorar de alegría, había despertado y, aunque sus primeras palabras no habían sido las esperadas, parecía estar bien. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, sin pensar en sus heridas y el dolor que podría causarle aquel gesto tan sorpresivo.

- No estás en el cielo...-. dijo con voz ahogada.

El muchacho sed convulsionó ante la frase y el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, sobretodo en el cuello.- No digas cosas así nunca más. No estás en el cielo.

Yashamaru quiso asentir sin éxito.

- ¿Estoy vivo?

- Encontramos tu cuerpo por casualidad, mientras perseguíamos a Zaemon. Me alegro de que nos engañase, gracias a eso te encontramos-. murmuró separándose de él ligeramente.

Y, aunque aquel abrazo le dolió bastante, no le importó en absoluto, era Hotarubi quien se lo había dado y a ella le permitía ese tipo de actos, a nadie más. Querría haberla podido corresponder, pero no pudo, sus brazos pesaban más de lo normal y parecía que se negaban a reaccionar, como el resto de su cuerpo. Se maldijo mentalmente. Entonces vio a la serpiente escondida en una esquina, como si estuviese al acecho. Hotarubi pareció darse cuanta de adonde miraba.

- Fue la única que se dio cuenta de que era un impostor-. comentó sonriéndole al reptil.

- ¿Impostor?

- Zaemon se hizo pasar por ti gracias a su técnica y nos engañó a todos, fue gracias a Oboro-san que se descubrió que no eras tú-. le informó con algo de pesar-. Ni tan siquiera fui capaz de darme cuenta yo.

Yashamaru pensó que se veía muy mona así, con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojada, se veía más femenina que de costumbre. Fue en ese instante que sus brazos parecieron querer hacerle caso por fin. Alargó y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese no sería yo?

Ella asintió.

- No me importa que no me reconocieses, sólo que estés bien.

Y sonrió con aquella dulzura que se reservaba sólo para ella y nadie más. Aquello hizo sentir mejor a la muchacha que levantó levemente su rostro.

- Voy a llamar a los demás para informarles que estás despierto.

En cuanto la joven salió, Yashamaru miró a la serpiente fijamente a los ojos y se alegró de que siempre estuviese tan pendiente de Hotarubi, aunque a veces le fastidiase.

- La has protegido bien-. susurró cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

-------------------------

Cuando fue informado de todos los acontecimientos, muertes y demás volvieron a dejarle a solas con la joven.

- Me alegro de haber acabado con la vida de Shougen-. dijo con decisión y una sonrisa malvada que no gustó al ojiazul-. Mira lo que le hizo a tu hermoso cabello. Ahora atacaré a ese Zaemon y Gyoubu y me vengaré de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerte.

Yashamaru recordó sus palabras, no quería verla herida, no quería ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, pero ya era tarde. Ojala todo fuese distinto, ojala nunca hubiesen nacido en aquella época en la que se rompía el tratado de no agresión entre ambos clanes.

- Cuando estuve a punto de morir pensé en ti-. comenzó a decir, sincerándose con la chica-. Y hay una cosa que me preocupa más que mi propia muerte, la tuya.

Hitorubi se sonrojó levemente, el joven de ojos azules nunca le había dicho nada parecido.

- Ojala todo fuese distinto-. susurró cogiendo las manos de ella con cuidado y acercándolas a su rostro para besarlas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, hasta que la chica habló.

- Te traje ropa.Yashamaru no supo el por qué de ese comentario.

- Te robaron las ropas, Zaemon las utilizó para engañarnos a todos-. dijo con un deje de odio en su voz-. La tienes en ese pequeño armario, junto con tus hilos.- Muchas gracias.

Acarició sus cabellos, ahora cortos, seguían teniendo esa suavidad, aunque habían perdido algo de su brillo desde que partió por primera vez. Le daba mucha pena que Yashamaru hubiese perdido su larga melena de la que se había sentido tan orgulloso, ya que era la envidia de todas las mujeres, por su color y su tacto. Deseó que le creciese pronto para volver a acariciarlo.

-------------------------

Se prepararon para el ataque. La serpiente le miró directamente a los ojos y agachó levemente la cabeza ante él, después se lanzó hacia la cabaña. Desde su puesto vieron como el reptil era cortado y llevaba a cabo su cometido, dejar ciego a Gennosuke. Yashamaru se preguntó si aquel último gesto dedicado a él, significaba que la serpiente ya sabía cuál iba a ser su destino, y si con aquello le había dejado a cargo de la castaña.

Todos se alegraron de aquel éxito. Nenki se quedó allí para llevar a cabo un segundo ataque contra el lider de los Kouga, mientras Hotarubi y Yashamaru comenzaron a correr. El de ojos azules se posicionó unos pasos más adelante. Entonces escuchó un gemido de la joven. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba herida en la pierna. Sin pensarlo si quiera la cogió en brazos y siguió corriendo. Sólo pararon un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se vendase la herida y tramasen algo para despistar a sus persecutores.

- Vayamos un poco más lento-. pidió Yashamaru.

- Debemos regresar lo antes posible con los nuestros-. dijo mirándole algo extrañada.Yashamaru sacó el pergamino de entre sus ropas.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

- Se supone que estoy muerto, no se le puede robar a un muerto-. explicó-. Por eso me lo dieron a mí.

Ella asintió.

- Quisiera decirte algo antes de volver con los demás.

Hotarubi le miró interrogante.

- No quiero perderte.

- Eso ya...

- Déjame terminar-. pidió-. Cuando estuve a punto de morir sólo pude pensar en ti, en lo que podría pasarte. Ya te lo dije una vez, no quiero que manches tus manos de sangre.

Desenrrolló el pergamino y utilizó sus propios hilos para hacerse un corte en el dedo pulgar. La castaña entendió inmediatamente lo que quería hacer.

- Seríamos desertores-. dijo algo alarmada-. No habría nada de honor, ni...

- ¿De qué me sirve el honor, el orgullo si mueres? Eso no son más que tonterías-. la cortó-. Sólo hay una cosa más importante para mí que mi honor y eres tú. No quiero preservar algo tan inútil como el honor a cambio tu muerte, de una vida sin ti.

Hotarubi dirigió su mirada a su dedo que goteaba sangre, después al pergamino y por último a los ojos expectantes de Yashamaru.

- Te amo-. susurró lastimeramente, como una súplica.

Ella asintió. Entonces él tachó su nombre del pergamino y lo cerró.

- Mándaselo a Tenzen con tus mariposas.

Ella obedeció. En cuanto el brillo rosado de las mariposas desapareció Yashamaru cogió su mano y la besó con dulzura en los labios, fue un beso largo, sin aquella serpiente rondando los alrededores ya no temía ser mordido por aquel gesto que rara vez se permitía. Al separarse comenzaron a caminar. Hotarubi empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Sabía que hacían mal, pero eso era lo que deseaban, vivir juntos, vivir y consumar su amor.

- Necesitamos ropas de viaje y unos sombreros para pasar desapercibidos-. comentó intentando sonar seguro-. Todo saldrá bien.

Yashamaru sonrió alegremente para darle confianza a su amante, y Hotarubi le correspondió el gesto. Era unos desertores, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante.

-------------------- Fin --------------------

Espero que les haya gustado . Siento mucho si los personajes me han quedado OC, no he visto del todo el Anime y como algunos salen muy poco, no sé si me han quedado del todo bien.Espero que me dejen reviews ya sea para hacer una crítica positiva o negativa, lo acepto todo. Y si me pueden dar consejos sobre los personajes se lo agradecería mucho.

Muchas gracias por haberse molestado en leer y dejenme un review -


End file.
